The Dream Girl
by PunkRocker15
Summary: A teenager named,Jessica Taters,had a dream one night.She dreamt about a girl getting murdered.The dream girl turns out to be Jessica's new classmates. The dream girl wanted revenge.She made a BIG mistake to think Jessica to be her killer.


** THE DREAM GIRL**

****  
**One morning, I woke up, breathing hard. I sat up from my bed. I swept my straight, brown hair back as I stared down at my red blanket, which was covering my legs. Thinking hard. I sat there until my mother called me out for breakfast.  
"Jessica, breakfast time, honey!" Mother shouted, from down stairs.  
I didn't answer Mother. I kept on staring down at my wrinkled blanket. I heard my mother's footsteps going up the stairs into the hallways. She knocked on my door.  
"Honey, are you okay?" Mother asked, as she slowly opened my door.  
I looked at Mother. Mother looked confused and asked me again, "Are you okay?"  
I nodded and replied, "Yes, I am."  
Mother stared at me for a couple of seconds and said, "Okay. Get ready for school."  
I nodded again. She quietly closed the door. I sat in bed for a minute and quickly stood up and got dressed. I brushed my long straight hair, as I think about my dream.  
"My dream... It felt weird. That teenaged girl died because of... me," I thought to myself.  
"Honey! The bus is here! Hurry down!" Mother shouted, from the kitchen.  
"Yes, Mother!" I shouted back. I rushed down stairs and quickly put my old sneakers on. I kissed my mother goodbye and I was off to school.  
I ran out the door and jumped onto the bus. I said "hello" to the school's bus driver and smiled happily. I turned around and looked at all the kids, who stared back at me. The bus started to run. I quickly chose an empty seat. I looked out of the window and saw kids riding their bikes or skating with their skateboard.  
I was a happy kid. I'm 14-yrs-old. I was known as an artist. I have won more than a hundred art contests. I live with my mother, only my mother. My father had passed away when I was nine. My father was a really terrible father. He died from a heart attack. He cheated on my mother seven times. Plus, he almost got me killed in a house's explosion. I hated my father so much, but enough about him. I need to tell you about my life.  
As the school bus stopped in front of my school, Henson Middle School, my friends waved at me as I walked towards them.  
"Hey, Jessie, did you finish your history homework?" asked one of my good friends, Courtney, "Hey, can I have some answers? I just need like five two answers."  
"Yes, I did. I always do my homework," I replied, "And sure. It's only two answers."  
I took my history homework out of my back pack and handed it to Courtney. She smiled.  
"Thanks Jessie. You're a great friend," said Courtney as she jotted down the two answers.  
"No problem," I said as I laughed happily.  
My friends and I always talk about stuff. Like talk about our problems or issues or maybe a little bit too much of boys. That's how friends talk, I think. Well, my friends and I talk about a lot of things.  
The school's bell rung and my friends and I said our goodbyes and walked to our first period classroom.  
I walked happily into the hallways and entered my first period class, English. The second bell, that rings to start first period, rung. The class was loud.  
"Students, can I have your attention please?" my teacher said.  
It took three whole minutes to calm the class down. My teacher took a deep breath and signal someone, who was standing outside of the classroom, in. A new, female student walked into the classroom. The girl was wear blue, ripped-up jeans and a black shirt that said "Sweet Girl". Everyone, even I, stared at her. Some boys started to blush. Some girls started to giggled. I just stared. The girl made an angry face.  
"What are you staring at?!" the new student yelled.  
The students in the classroom suddenly turned silent. I stared at the teacher. It looks to me that she was frightened of the new student. I gave a small giggle. The new student stared at me. I stop giggling and stared right back at the new girl.  
"What's so funny?" the girl asked, as she placed her palms on my desk.  
I stared at the new girl and smiled. The girl was confused.  
"Would you like to sit next to me? I have an empty seat right on the left side of me," I said, smiling.  
The girl growled. "No!" she barked. I suddenly turned silent and my smiled dropped and turn into a frown. I stared at the new girl and stood from my desk. "At least tell us your name, "I said.  
The students nodded. The girl's mouth turned into a smirk. "My name? I'm Terri Lopez," the girl said, "Just transferred here from England."  
I smiled and said "And I'm Jessica Tater. It's a pleasure to meet you, Terri."  
Terri made a smirk.  
That afternoon, lunch- time, I spent my lunch in the school's library. The school's library has great books. My favorite ones are the witchcrafts books.  
As I sat at a table all alone, I peered up from my book and saw the new girl, Terri Lopez. She walked toward me as I stared at her. She approached the table with a smirk.  
"I know what you have done to me," Terri said, in a low whisper.  
I stared at her, confused. She narrowed her eyes. I set my book down on the table closed.  
"Done to... you?" I said, "I don't know what you're talking about? I just met you."  
"You killed me. You!"  
My eyes widen. I stared at her, open-mouthed. I shivered as Terri stares at me with her piercing, blue eyes. I turned to look at the other kids if they were watching, but they weren't. Terri kept on staring.  
"I never killed anyone! I swear!" I said, shaking.  
"Liar! You were in my dream! You killed me!" Terri yelled, but still no students were staring at us.  
"Dream?" I said, breathing heavily. There was a pause. "Wait. . . You were in my dream too!"  
Terri stared at me for a moment and took two steps back and turned and walked away. She exited the library. I had a confused look on my face.  
"Okay, that was weird. She blamed me for killing her and when I told her she was in my dream too, she just walked away," I thought to myself.  
I sighed as I glanced at my book. I stood up and walked to a shelf. I took a look at the title on the book that I was reading. "Story of a Girl," was the title. I placed the book in its rightful place. I quietly walked across the room and exit the library. As soon, I took the last step out of the library the school's bell rung.  
"Damn..." I said as I walked toward the hallways, heads down.  
I looked up and saw those so-called "popular" kids, who were walking by. I stared at them for a second and turned my head forward. As I approached my fifth period classroom, Terri gave me a smirk, once again.**


End file.
